April 12, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 "i forgot what you titled the other message so im making a new title" :rofl: and YOUR AVATAR IS ADORABLE what's his name?? you told me before but i forgot 5:50 Dragonian King oh, hi lily its chespin Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:51 Flower1470 Chespin ok 5:51 Chrisgaff ONE MINUTE AGO IT SAID NO ONE WAS ON 5:51 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:51 Chrisgaff THE NEXT, THERE'S 2 PEOPLE ON. 5:51 Dragonian King hi chris 5:51 Chrisgaff WHATISLOGIC. Hey guys. 5:51 Dragonian King do you want a cookie 5:51 Chrisgaff :P No thanks. 5:51 Dragonian King good because THEY'RE ALL MINE 5:51 Chrisgaff Cookies can cause bleeding. 5:51 Flower1470 CAN I HAVE THE COOKIE??? NO 5:51 Dragonian King * Dragonian King swallows an entire box of cookies 5:51 Flower1470 O_o 5:52 Chrisgaff #Terrariafacts 5:52 Flower1470 thats not healthy 5:52 Dragonian King I DONT CARE I AM CHESPIN I AM ALSO SETO KAIBA AND AN ICEBERG I AM UNSTOPPABLE 5:52 Chrisgaff Pokémon has become the new My Little Pony. 5:53 Dragonian King the difference pokemon is cool YOU BETTER HAVE BURN HEAL PONIES 5:53 Chrisgaff Say that to a brony. 5:53 Dragonian King AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH *cough* anyway 5:53 Flower1470 how much of you is Kaiba 5:54 Dragonian King umm a lot let me make a pie chart 5:54 Flower1470 good idea "a lot" doesnt tell me much 5:58 Dragonian King okay i made the pie chart File:SillyPieChart.png ignore the red part thats definitely not true 5:59 Flower1470 ONLY 25% SETO???? lame 6:00 Dragonian King it used to be 50% until i became the iceberg and chespin and became a little bit evil 6:00 Flower1470 :( 6:01 Dragonian King i'm sorry Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Dragonian King sup peep 6:02 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:02 Dragonian King File:SillyPieChart.png <-- look at this pie chart to see what makes me me 6:02 Chrisgaff http://i.imgur.com/Hr2p0bf.png This is more you. 6:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep YES CHRIS YES 6:03 Chrisgaff ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SHELDON? Hey peep 6:03 Flower1470 (clap) 6:03 Dragonian King that chart is very wrong 6:03 Loving77 5% possible evil? 6:03 Dragonian King i only release hot gas im not made of it 6:04 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLpRVZkiuAc IDIDIT. 6:04 Flower1470 oh my gosh NOT THAT AGAIN 6:04 Dragonian King no just no 6:04 Chrisgaff Yes. 6:05 Dragonian King no 6:07 Chrisgaff yes. 6:07 Dragonian King no lily say no so hes outnumbered 6:08 Flower1470 :/ 6:08 Dragonian King please please if you say no my 25% Seto-ness will be your bf 6:08 Loving77 ew 6:09 Chrisgaff AMISPOOK,DADDY? 6:09 Dragonian King then i'll be 25% nothing WHAT. WHAT IS THAT HELP I'M STARTLED 6:10 Chrisgaff The Wall of Flesh Mask is a vanity item dropped by the Wall of Flesh. Any more question? questions* 6:10 Dragonian King ... a wall made out of dead people? 6:10 Chrisgaff No, it's a wall of FLESH. Major difference m8. 6:11 Flower1470 did I really just read "Seto" and "bf" in the same sentence? 6:11 Dragonian King ... no 6:11 Chrisgaff http://terraria.gamepedia.com/Wall_of_Flesh Here you go, if you're interested. 6:11 Dragonian King no thanks im good 6:12 Chrisgaff wewdatsmean. 6:13 Dragonian King YOUARESPOOK,SON! im bored 6:16 Flower1470 good for you (stickfigure) 6:19 Dragonian King yay i got unenthusiastic guy 6:25 Chrisgaff oyey 6:29 Dragonian King soooo 6:30 Flower1470 we need a good topic to discuss 6:30 Dragonian King ummm arc v? 6:30 Loving77 boo 6:31 Flower1470 The less I know about that, the better. 6:31 Dragonian King ooq 6:32 Chrisgaff Piranhas? 6:33 Loving77 boo 6:33 Dragonian King pokemon? 6:33 Loving77 boo 6:33 Chrisgaff Bananas? 6:34 Flower1470 no 6:34 Dragonian King zexal? 6:34 Loving77 boo 6:35 Chrisgaff WORK WITH ME HERE. 6:35 Dragonian King how awesome peep is? 6:35 Flower1470 boo 6:35 Loving77 nah 6:36 Chrisgaff Boo? 6:38 Flower1470 (no) 6:38 Dragonian King nothing? 6:38 Flower1470 that's not acceptable 6:38 Dragonian King you guys are picky 6:39 Chrisgaff ^ 6:39 Flower1470 for a group of 4 people, we should be able to come up with something well, I would like a discussion that we can all partake in (besides bananas). 6:40 Dragonian King the malaysian airlines? ... WHO SUNK THE CHAT THE ICEBERG DID 6:43 Flower1470 (stickfigure) 6:45 Dragonian King I KNOW we should talk about icebergs Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:45 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:46 Dragonian King lets talk about icebergs guys 6:46 Flower1470 Wb 6:46 Loving77 Let's talk about this: File:Fish.png 6:46 Flower1470 :rofl: That looks like one sick fish its missing a few fins 6:47 Dragonian King that fish looks good for dinner 6:47 Flower1470 not the mention its gills no its sick to* 6:47 Dragonian King so? 6:48 Flower1470 if you would like to get sick from a sick fish, then go ahead 6:48 Dragonian King look I'm a dog, a human, a hedgehog thing, and an iceberg combined i have the best immune system in the world 6:49 Flower1470 HEDGEHOG THING LOL 6:49 Dragonian King "Chespin is based on a hedgehog and a chestnut shoot." 6:50 Flower1470 oh my gosh :rofl: 6:51 Dragonian King So I am Dog/Human/Hedgehog/Chesnut/Iceberg basically nothing makes me sick 6:51 Flower1470 (yes) you go eat that sick fish, then 6:51 Dragonian King YAAAAY * Dragonian King takes the sick fish out of its fishbowl and cooks it 6:53 Flower1470 um you might want to take off the scales and skin it 6:53 Dragonian King ... 6:53 Flower1470 and de-bone it 6:53 Dragonian King those other parts are good for the pancreas 6:53 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:54 Dragonian King YOU DONT UNDERSTAND CHESPIN ANATOMY YOU ARE A MERE FELINE 6:54 Flower1470 OBVIOUSLY NOT 6:56 Dragonian King or maybe thats the iceberg part hmm 6:56 Chrisgaff You do realize feline means cat, right? 6:56 Dragonian King uh, yeah that's why i said it 6:56 Flower1470 to whom are you referring to 6:57 Dragonian King you 6:57 Flower1470 no i was talking to Chris 6:57 Dragonian King File:Jump.jpg lily clearly is one and now afk dinner 6:58 Flower1470 what just happened 6:58 Chrisgaff I was referring to silly And brb, gotta eat dinner 6:58 Flower1470 oh okay wow everyone abandoned us for food ;( 7:15 Dragonian King back 7:17 Flower1470 wb 7:17 Dragonian King woohoo i beat chris 7:17 Flower1470 lol 7:23 Chrisgaff NO YOU DI- okyoudid;c 7:25 Flower1470 :P 7:26 Chrisgaff :D 7:26 Loving77 File:Fish2.png 7:26 Flower1470 Peep 7:26 Dragonian King yummy yum yum 7:26 Flower1470 I'm scared My sister is a loon Someone help me 7:26 Loving77 I'm cooking us some fish :D 7:27 Flower1470 oh no Seriously I dont want to sit next to her anymore Somebody needs to get me away from her 7:28 Chrisgaff SHE'LL BURN THE FISH 7:28 Flower1470 or her away from me 7:28 Chrisgaff You heard her silly, take her away. 7:30 Dragonian King ooo 7:33 Chrisgaff Penny and silly, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I- 7:33 Flower1470 no dont 7:33 Loving77 -barfs- 7:33 Flower1470 Peep cant handle the thought of that 7:33 Chrisgaff Ok, ok. :P 7:38 Flower1470 Peep do you remember that weird Japanese Rei video? 7:38 Loving77 yes 7:38 Flower1470 I think i uploaded it to here 7:39 Loving77 yes you did 7:39 Flower1470 I suddenly have the image of Mizar dancing at the end in my head 7:39 Loving77 -_- 7:39 Flower1470 its very disturbing 7:40 Loving77 great now it's in my head. 7:40 Flower1470 AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA LOOOL IM SORRY 7:42 Dragonian King peep lets run away from these weirdos 7:42 Flower1470 O_o 7:43 Chrisgaff Where they can kiss in a tree. 7:43 Flower1470 LOL 7:44 Chrisgaff I KNOW YOUR TRICKS 7:45 Flower1470 but then i'd be here alone oh wait I have William O_o NO PEEP STAY I DONT WANT TO BE STUCK WITH WILL 7:46 Dragonian King peep do you want to bring william lad 7:47 Loving77 nah 7:47 Flower1470 NOOOOOOO 7:47 Dragonian King sorry lily peep pack your things 7:47 Flower1470 :bawling: 7:48 Dragonian King * Dragonian King packs his stuff and loads it into the pack of an RV 7:49 Chrisgaff * Secretly pops the tires 7:49 Flower1470 oooooooh good one 7:49 Chrisgaff *Thumbs up* 7:49 Flower1470 (yes) 7:50 Dragonian King i havent used these tires in years they're all wrecked i need to change them peep i'll be at the store getting new tires * Dragonian King TP's to the store 7:52 Loving77 I'll go get some snacks 7:52 Chrisgaff *Sets up bomb under the truck* 7:52 Flower1470 NO CHRIS WE DONT WANT TO KILL THEM 7:52 Chrisgaff I'M WAITING TILL THEY LEAVE 7:52 Dragonian King Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Oh no! A bomb! *confiscates the bomb and leaves* 7:52 Chrisgaff *Blows up Bob* 7:52 Dragonian King Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Ouch. *Bob slaps Chris* 7:53 Flower1470 this is messed up 7:54 Dragonian King * Dragonian King comes back with 8 new tires peep i got the new tires and backups * Dragonian King loads the backups into the truck and replaces all the tires do you have everything? 7:54 Loving77 yup 7:54 Chrisgaff *Hits CTRL+ALT+DEL and gets rid of the truck in task manager* 7:54 Dragonian King *nothing happens* okay peep let's go * Dragonian King gets in the driver's seat *Bob jumps in the back where all our stuff is* 7:55 Chrisgaff LIL WHAT DO WE DO 7:56 Dragonian King c'mon peep let's go 7:56 Flower1470 PEEP DONT YOU DARE GET INTO THAT RV MOM WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED 7:57 Loving77 -gets into RV- 7:57 Flower1470 RUNNING OF WITH A MAN THAT ISNT WORTH IT OH OH MY NO 7:57 Loving77 I'm ready let's go 7:57 Flower1470 *throws Will in back* enjoy 7:57 Dragonian King Bob: Hey who's this? 7:58 Loving77 -throws Will out- 7:58 Dragonian King *Bob tosses Will back out* 7:58 Flower1470 NO 7:58 Dragonian King * Dragonian King drives away 7:58 Flower1470 :O 7:58 Dragonian King SO LONG CHRIS AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE 7:58 Loving77 No regret 7:58 Chrisgaff *Straps Will on RV* 7:58 Dragonian King * Dragonian King leaves the neighborhood 7:58 Chrisgaff *Jumps off RV* 7:58 Flower1470 I SAID NO TREES 7:58 Dragonian King so uh where are we going 7:59 Loving77 uh 7:59 Flower1470 no you guys arent here anymore 7:59 Loving77 anywhere we want 7:59 Dragonian King *Bob cuts off the straps and dumps Will on the sidewalk* 7:59 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH! HOW INHUMANE this just keeps getting worse and worse! I'm taking all of Peep's stuff that she left behind 8:00 Dragonian King *Bob teleports Will back to Lily's house* 8:00 Flower1470 I get the room all to myself woo Peep I'm taking your Beluga 8:01 Loving77 I didn't leave anything behind that's why the truck is going so slow. :D 8:01 Flower1470 ... oh okay whatever works I still get the room tho 8:01 Loving77 I have my beluga right here I took half of the room too 8:01 Flower1470 I was going to give t a pretty name, too! it* WHAT 8:02 Dragonian King Peep where do you want to stop for dinner 8:02 Flower1470 how am I going to get to my side, then??? IS MY PART OF THE ROOM JUST FLOATING THERE??? 8:02 Loving77 I still have the fish I cooked earlier. 8:02 Flower1470 NO WAIT 8:02 Loving77 yes it yes 8:03 Flower1470 UUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH 8:03 Chrisgaff "Yes it yes." o 8:03 Dragonian King awesome we'll eat fish by the time we get dinner tomorrow lily and chris won't be able to catch up to us 8:03 Flower1470 NOW I HAVE NO BEDROOM oh well guess i'll have to live with Chris 8:04 Dragonian King chris and lily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g :D 8:05 Flower1470 anywhere but a tree 8:05 Dragonian King id say something else but um peep is here so yeah 8:05 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:07 Chrisgaff :P 8:08 Dragonian King * Dragonian King eats fish peep guess what i brought 8:09 Loving77 what 8:09 Dragonian King SILLYS ZEXAL 8:09 Loving77 whee 8:10 Dragonian King oh i also stole lily's queen of games crown :D 8:11 Loving77 ooo 8:12 Flower1470 WHAT 8:12 Dragonian King * Dragonian King puts it on KING OF GAMES WOOOO 8:14 Flower1470 you need to earn it it give you no title unless you win it gives* 8:15 Dragonian King i dont care it looks cool 8:15 Flower1470 ok (yes) 8:26 Dragonian King its quiet 8:27 Flower1470 yes 8:28 Dragonian King i think peep fell asleep 8:34 Chrisgaff She probably did 8:40 Dragonian King lily how are you living without us 8:40 Flower1470 pretty well IT WOULD BE NICE IF I COULD TO MY BEDROOM THO 8:41 Dragonian King thats good why dont you just jump 8:41 Flower1470 WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP? no you dont understand Her section of the room is very wide 8:41 Dragonian King turn chris into a human bridge 8:41 Flower1470 She has more space than i do ... uh 8:42 Chrisgaff Why? 8:42 Dragonian King he doesn't mind if you step on his back multiple times every day 8:43 Flower1470 he might not be able to reach anyways O_o even if he could I wouldn't step on him :O im not that mean 8:44 Dragonian King ... oh 8:44 Flower1470 do you have any other ideas 8:44 Dragonian King build your own bridge 8:45 Flower1470 using what 8:45 Dragonian King uhh wood duh 8:45 Flower1470 where am i going to get this wood 8:45 Dragonian King what else? the store 8:45 Flower1470 and what am i going to use to bind it? 8:45 Dragonian King ropes and nails 8:45 Loving77 outside we have plenty of wood 8:45 Dragonian King and gorilla glue oh you're awake 8:46 Flower1470 and where am I going to find the strength to do this? bc, you know, walking up the stairs is hard enough 8:46 Dragonian King have chris do it 8:46 Loving77 in the heart of the cards 8:46 Dragonian King ^ yes that 8:47 Flower1470 LOL 8:47 Dragonian King or have whale do it he has a lot of freetime now that he's not an evil mastermind bent on destroying the world 8:47 Flower1470 I would IF HE WAS REAL 8:47 Dragonian King watch an episode of zexal and pull him out of the TV 8:48 Flower1470 hahaha If I was able to do that i would have a LONG time ago 8:48 Dragonian King MAYBE YOU COULD'VE BUT NEVER TRIED 8:48 Flower1470 :O :O :O *sob* 8:49 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:49 Dragonian King bye peep 8:49 Flower1470 I MUST TRY THAT ONLY WITH KAIBA 8:49 Loving77 ew 8:49 Flower1470 NO DONT EW YOU DONT UNDERSTAND Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:51 Flower1470 ooo 8:51 Dragonian King you don't have to 8:51 Flower1470 darn it Peep 8:51 Dragonian King you know why? 8:51 Flower1470 oh no dont say it 8:51 Dragonian King File:SillyPieChart.png I AM SETO KAIBA 8:51 Flower1470 uuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhh you're 25% Kaiba which isnt enough 8:51 Dragonian King also i found out the pie chart is 100% wrong 8:51 Flower1470 its all or nothing 8:52 Dragonian King actually not really it's only 5% iceberg and 55% Silly 8:53 Flower1470 ALL OR NOTHING 8:53 Dragonian King what if i was 99% Kaiba and 1% Silly 8:54 Flower1470 oh umm depends what part of Seto is missing? idk what that 1% affects 8:56 Dragonian King ummm $1 8:56 Chrisgaff Dangit, missed her again >.< 8:57 Flower1470 You're only a dollar short of Seto Kaiba? GIMME 8:57 Dragonian King no because i'm not 99% Kaiba 1% Silly :D it was theoretical 8:57 Flower1470 DARN IT 8:57 Dragonian King i said what IF i was 8:58 Flower1470 whyyyyyyyyy :bawling: 9:02 Dragonian King what if i told you i wasn't even 25% Seto, just Mokuba Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:02 Dragonian King also theoretical 9:02 Flower1470 go away 9:02 Dragonian King File:Asummaryofourwiki.png (rofl) 9:02 Flower1470 its true I'm moving to the other room so I may dc 9:03 Dragonian King ooo 9:09 Flower1470 . wow im still here yay 9:15 Dragonian King i smell like a pokemon. 9:15 Flower1470 um ok 9:15 Chrisgaff Cool story bro, tell it again. 9:16 Dragonian King i smell like a pokemon. 9:17 Chrisgaff No. 9:18 Dragonian King you said tell it again! 9:23 Chrisgaff Silly, you're weird. 9:24 Dragonian King ikr 9:25 Chrisgaff Yes. 9:26 Dragonian King Yes. 9:26 Chrisgaff Yes. 9:28 Dragonian King Yes. 9:33 Chrisgaff ONN ON OON OON ONO OO N O ON ONN No. 9:33 Dragonian King ONN ON OON OON ONO OO N O ON ONN No. lily are you excited for summer? 9:34 Flower1470 idk' 9:44 Chrisgaff And then I.E. starts acting up. >.< Brb 9:45 Dragonian King ooo 9:55 Flower1470 i gtg see you guys later 9:56 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014